The Sector 7 Slums show
by Captain Andie
Summary: Find out what happens when I start a show called, The Sector 7 Slums show! Where everyone is a guest!
1. Episode 1

Me: Ah! Welcome! Before we begin, I must tell you something. I do not own any of the Final Fantasy VII characters, and it makes me sad. But I am borrowing them! Now, shall we begin? Good! Our guests will be arriving one by one. So, without further hesitation, let's bring out our first guest! Please welcome, Reno!

Reno: Hey, everyone! Hey, Andie! winks

Me: Welcome to the show, Reno! Would you like anything before we get started?

Reno: Well…I'd like some alcohol and women…and a smoke.

Me: --; Erm…we don't have any women, alcohol, and cigarettes. Sorry.

Reno: That's okay. I'd rather have a certain hostess.

Me: blushes horribly Let's just begin! ; Okay, here's your first question: What would you be doing if you weren't a Turk?

Reno: Women. Tons of women.

Me: That's not what I meant. . >.> Next question! What do you do during your spare time?

Reno: Well, I go to the closest pub, and do three things: drink, smoke, and women.

Me: I would've never guessed!

Reno: Really?

Me: No, but let's bring out our next guest! Come one out, Tifa!

Tifa: Hello, Andie! I'm so glad I'm here!

Reno: So am I.

Tifa: Ugh. Don't make me sick.

Me: Moving on. Tifa, if you could change one thing about the past, what would it be?

Tifa: I would not allow my Sephiroth to kill my father!

Reno: What kind of answer is that? gets hit in the upside the head by Andie

Me: I think that's a great answer!

Tifa: Well, Mr. I think I'm such a ladies' man, what would your answer be?

Reno: Erm…can we bring out the next guest?

Me: Of course! Joining us next is, Elana!

Elana: Hiya!

Reno: Why's she here?o.O

Tifa: Because Andie wants her to be!

Elana: Yeah, Reno! Got a problem with it?

Reno: What if I do? You gonna do something about it?

Tifa and Elana: YES!

Reno: I DARE YA TO!

Elana: My pleasure, Tifa?

Tifa: I'm in!

Tifa and Elana: start chasing Reno around Andie's room

Me: Umm….guys? Hey! No! Not that! Stop it! HEY….PUT THAT DOWN! Sorry folks, you'll have to wait 'til next time! See ya!

Reno: AHHHHHHH! runs around room

Elana: GET BACK HERE….

Tifa: ….YOU JERK!

Me: runs after them OKAY! YOU ASKED FOR IT!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Ah! Welcome! Before we begin, I must tell you something. I do not own any of the Final Fantasy VII characters, and it makes me sad. But I am borrowing them! Now, shall we begin? Good! Our guests will be arriving one by one. So, without further hesitation, let's bring out our first guest! Please welcome, Reno!

Reno: Hey, everyone! Hey, Andie! winks

Me: Welcome to the show, Reno! Would you like anything before we get started?

Reno: Well…I'd like some alcohol and women…and a smoke.

Me: --; Erm…we don't have any women, alcohol, and cigarettes. Sorry.

Reno: That's okay. I'd rather have a certain hostess.

Me: blushes horribly Let's just begin! ; Okay, here's your first question: What would you be doing if you weren't a Turk?

Reno: Women. Tons of women.

Me: That's not what I meant. . >.> Next question! What do you do during your spare time?

Reno: Well, I go to the closest pub, and do three things: drink, smoke, and women.

Me: I would've never guessed!

Reno: Really?

Me: No, but let's bring out our next guest! Come one out, Tifa!

Tifa: Hello, Andie! I'm so glad I'm here!

Reno: So am I.

Tifa: Ugh. Don't make me sick.

Me: Moving on. Tifa, if you could change one thing about the past, what would it be?

Tifa: I would not allow my Sephiroth to kill my father!

Reno: What kind of answer is that? gets hit in the upside the head by Andie

Me: I think that's a great answer!

Tifa: Well, Mr. I think I'm such a ladies' man, what would your answer be?

Reno: Erm…can we bring out the next guest?

Me: Of course! Joining us next is, Elana!

Elana: Hiya!

Reno: Why's she here?o.O

Tifa: Because Andie wants her to be!

Elana: Yeah, Reno! Got a problem with it?

Reno: What if I do? You gonna do something about it?

Tifa and Elana: YES!

Reno: I DARE YA TO!

Elana: My pleasure, Tifa?

Tifa: I'm in!

Tifa and Elana: start chasing Reno around Andie's room

Me: Umm….guys? Hey! No! Not that! Stop it! HEY….PUT THAT DOWN! Sorry folks, you'll have to wait 'til next time! See ya!

Reno: AHHHHHHH! runs around room

Elana: GET BACK HERE….

Tifa: ….YOU JERK!

Me: runs after them OKAY! YOU ASKED FOR IT!


End file.
